


the new digidestined

by Rangerfan58



Series: Digidestined surprises [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Well Mary was in trouble, digimon had been seen a lot lately and it was up to her as the permanent digidestined to keep things calm between the two worlds, and she had been captured by someone who used to work for Myotismon and she didn't know how long she had been their captive or even if there were new digidestined protecting both the real world and the digital world. Real world

"sir let's face it Mary is dead, she hasn't been seen or heard from in three months"

"now than she could still be alive John you never know"

"sir, why are you so optimistic when there's no information on her?"

"I can't tell you that"

"than declare her dead and give up her spot in the office because we don't know what's happened to her"

"she's not dead, she can't be"

"boss, everyone here but you knows she's dead after all she would've called us by now if she could if she was alive, even if it was from the hospital remember three years ago when she went missing for two weeks along with a few others at the camping trip?"

three years ago

_well everyone was ready to give up hope on any of the missing campers being alive because nobody had found anything for three weeks when suddenly the phone in the boss's office rings_

_"hello?...Mary is that you?...where are you?...the hospital why?...I see…no I understand…ok I'll tell the others…bye" (hangs up) "hey guys Mary just called she and the other's are alive, bruised, battered, going to be in the hospital for a few days but alive"_

_everyone there celebrates at hearing the news and three days later Mary was back at her job with her arm in a sling and a boot on her left leg but alive and pretty well_

_"Mary what happened?"_

_"nothing really, just dislocated my shoulder and broke my left ankle, the shoulder doesn't necessarily have to be immobilized any more but it was hurting this morning so I put it in the sling"_

present

"yes I remember and that was a very tense time for everyone but I'm not giving up on her yet"

he thinks back four months earlier to when he got a huge surprise

_"hey boss you know how I'm a digidestined?"_

_"yes, you told me the day I hired you in case of an attack why?"_

_"well something's come up"_

_"what is it?"_

_"well you don't know this yet but um lately there have been a lot of digimon attacks in this area"_

_"why are you telling me this?"_

_"because for now unless there's an attack I want you to have this"_

_and she puts her digivice on the desk_

_"Mary what's going on, why are you giving me your digivice?"_

_"I can't really explain why because I'm not sure either but lately I've been getting a feeling that something might happen soon, I don't know if it'll happen to me or to the city but something is going to happen"_

_"what if an attack happens at night?"_

_"fortunately that won't be the case because they never have but if it DOES happen the other semi-retired digidestined will take care of it"_

_"and do you know when this something will happen?"_

_"no but it'll be soon I can tell you that"_

_"if you go missing how long should I wait until I give you up for dead?"_

_"due to the fact that the digivice is linked to both mine and my digimons life signs if the screen lights up blue for a moment and then it breaks consider me dead and give up my spot in the job, if it glows red than it's my digimon, and if it glows green it's both of us and you'd better hope that there's a new generation of digidestined either in the real world or in the digital world because otherwise we're all pretty much doomed because the evil digimon will DESTROY earth at any chance they get and anyone and everyone who stands in their way will be destroyed first and then those that don't resist will be taken alive and enslaved"_

_"I understand Mary and I accept the responsibility of keeping the digivice safe, but why give it away?"_

_"easy because if I don't have it maybe it'll keep me alive a little longer until they decide to get bored with me or somehow find out I'm a digidestined"_

_"I understand"_

_and so he picks up the digivice and makes sure it's in a safe place and then a month later Mary disappears and he knows that it has something to do with the digital world so he quickly checks it and fortunately it's intact and he decides to keep it in a place that many won't see it except him so that he knows exactly when it's destroyed and who's gone even though a few days later she tells him that it won't destroy itself until he takes it out and sees who exactly is gone due to Genai telling her that he wants someone to know if she's been killed or not_

present day

"look until I say so we don't give up her chair to someone even temporarily and we  _especially_  don't declare her dead"

and with that he goes back to his office and hopes that she's still alive which she is so then he hopes that she'll be rescued soon. In the digital world that was exactly what was going to happen because there was indeed a new generation of digidestined and they were currently in the digital world for one reason and one reason only, Genai had recently called them and told them that a senior member of the team was still missing and had actually been taken captive by one of Myotismon's servants


	2. Chapter 2

"ok Josh and just why are we standing here in front of that castle?"

"because Genai said that the missing member of our team is in there Sarah"

"I still don't see why we're here when we could be doing homework for school"

"look Rachel let's just check out the castle in case they are here"

"fine"

and so Josh, Sarah, Rachel, and four others Hank, March, Isabel, and Andrew all snuck into the castle and eventually made there way to the dungeon where they actually managed to find Mary

"who are you?"

"that's my question who are you seven?"

"we're the digidestined now who are you?"

"the name's Mary I'm also a digidestined"

"you must be the missing team member Genai was talking about but then where's your digivice?"

"look can we talk about this later the creep that captured me is going to be here soon for my daily torture session and if he catches you seven here it's all over for all of us"

"fine let's go"

and so they get out of the castle safely and then get to the forest where it was much safer to take a break and actually talk

"we made it, somehow we made it"

"man you look a mess"

"I'm sure I do and I'm also sure I'm going to be needing some serious therapy to get over what happened to me before I can truly be a digidestined again"

suddenly Genai shows up

"hello Mary it's been a while"

"Genai"

she goes over to him and breaks down from three months of torture and actually being free after so long

"it's ok Mary you're free, you're free"

"I know it's just…it's just I started to give up hope of ever being rescued…and I'm so relieved that it's finally happened"

"here drink this"

he gives her a cup

"what is it?"

"it's something that'll help you recover from this"

and so she drinks it and it actually knocks her out making the other digidestined concerned

"Genai what did you do to her?"

"easy, Azulongmon knew that she would need help for all the torture she went through so while he can't exactly deal with the physical aspects he used some of his digital core to make a concoction that'll keep her out for a few hours while they connect mentally and work through the mental torture together"

"ok second question how can she be a digidestined without a digivice?"

"oh she has a digivice but she decided to keep it safe with her boss in the real world, once she goes back to work she'll get it back"

"ok final question how long will she be out?"

"she'll be awake right about…now"

and with that she wakes up and even though it had only been about five minutes in reality it seemed like she had been with Azulongmon helping her mental trauma for months

"how long have I been out?"

"about five minutes"

"wow and I thought it had been several months"

"so Mary are you ready to go home?"

"am I ever"

she starts to move and is then reminded that she had gone through more than just mental trauma

"right I'm going to be needing medical care once we get back to the real world"

"at least the mental trauma was taken care of"

"true and the hospital actually knows that I'm a digidestined so they know better than to ask about most of my injuries that I wind up getting"

and so they get to a tv and go back to the real world winding up in the high school

"ok I'm going to go to the hospital now and then once I'm released I'm going to my job"

and so she just walks right into the hospital and everyone there is shocked to see her alive but they don't ask any questions and just do the normal procedure that they had established for a walk in. Several hours later she was released it having been determined that while she did have pretty serious injuries they had healed quite nicely and would complete healing better without help from them, though they did warn her that if she started to experience unusual headaches or dizziness she should be admitted to the hospital. The next day for the first time in three months she walked into her job

"hey Mary…Mary you're alive!"

"hey John"

and so she just waltz's right into her boss's office and asks for her digivice

"Mary how are you?"

"I'm good for the most part"

"how is it that you don't have any mental or physical trauma from being gone for three months?"

that shocks Mary good

"three months, I've been gone three months?"

"yes Mary you have"

"well for the mental trauma Azulongmon who is a very powerful digimon helped out with the mental trauma and for the physical trauma the hospital decided that I would heal better without intervention from them than with seeing as how I was tortured for all three months"

"man you've been through a lot, think you can handle your job?"

"oh please I've been dreaming of doing my job for the past three months it's part of the reason why I came out of there alive"

"good to hear"

"so when can I start?"

"as soon as you get to your station but Mary?"

"yes?"

"if things suddenly get to bad let me know I mean from what you've told me and you haven't even told me anything except that a digimon has helped with mental trauma and you also have physical trauma it sounds like you've been tortured while a prisoner"

"I was boss, every single day until the day I was rescued I was tortured"

she starts to leave the office

"hey Mary"

"yes"

"you're forgetting something"

and with that he tosses her digivice back to her which she gratefully accepts

"now than get back to work we've been a complete wreck without you"

"since when have you not?"

and so she puts the digivice around her neck and feels the familiar weight that she's missed for four long months and gets back to her station and finds that they were indeed a wreck due to her station having been abandoned for three months

"ok so what's been going on since I went missing and can we fix it fast?"

and so she gets a quick update on the current situation and finds that she could indeed fix it fairly quickly. Soon after though she realized the date and left work her boss also knowing the date and thus let her leave but before she could meet up with the old digidestined she first had to meet up with the new


	3. Chapter 3

"hey you're looking much better"

"thanks Josh, now come on it's time to meet up with the old digidestined"

and so they get to the meeting spot and Tai is the first one to speak

"so this is the new group"

"yep, my name is Josh and I'm the leader of the group to my left is Sarah"

"hi"

"Rachel"

"what's up?"

"Hank"

"hey"

"March"

"hi"

"Isabel"

"nice to meet you"

"and Andrew"

"hi"

the others reply back

"nice to meet you"

"so who's up for going to the tower?"

"Tai we can't always go to the tower first thing at the anniversary"

"Kari's right Tai after all I've just come back from three months of torture and while Azulongmon really helped me with the mental trauma I went through when I was mentally tortured I don't really want to face one of our major failures in the real world our first year of being digidestined so soon"

"sorry Mary forgot about that"

and so they actually went to see the other sites when suddenly there was chaos at the tower again and once again people were talking about a ghost but this time it was much different because Matt and TK's father met up with the digidestined like he had every year after the "ghost" incident and explained things a little better

"it's Wizardmon again except this time it's completely different"

"how dad?"

"easy you can see through him and then he's solid and then back to see through"

everyone ran in and they saw the phenomenon

"Wizardmon what's going on?"

"I'm…not…sure Gatomon"

and then just to add to the confusion Genai appeared

"Genai"

"relax Wizardmon it'll all be over soon enough"

three minutes later Wizardmon collapsed unconscious and also quite solid

"is he…is he real Genai?"

"yes Gatomon he's real"

a few minutes later Wizardmon woke up and man did they have a reunion and each and every original digidestined let him have it for sacrificing himself especially Gatomon and then finally Mary speaks up

"there's something I can't understand Genai"

"what is it Mary?"

"why didn't he come back after MaloMyotismon was defeated ten years ago?"

Wizardmon is the one to answer that

"easy Mary you see due to all the damage MaloMyotismon did it took a while for most of the digimon absorbed by him in both the digital world and the real world to return but I wasn't absorbed I was destroyed so my data took a little longer to come back, and I also helped the spirit of Oikawa heal the digital world. After our job was completed Azulongmon brought me back in thanks for everything I had done"

"well Wizardmon all I can say is that it's great to have you back"

all of a sudden they see several digimon and Mary notices something about them that makes her say something that no one expected

"PatAngmon obliterate all of them"

"what!?"

"Mary you can't you're a digidestined just send them all back to the digital world"

but Mary doesn't budge and PatAngmon destroys all the digimon

"PatAngmon do you see any more digimon?"

"none"

"good because right now we have to consider how they got into the real world in the first place"

"not to mention the fact that the control spires were destroyed either by us before they were made into digimon or after"

"that's a very good question"

well soon after the incident with the control spire digimon Mary had to explain that lately there were a lot of digimon she'd met that weren't real and she also explained how to tell the difference between a control spire digimon and a real digimon. Unfortunately an evil greater than Myotismon showed up and captured Mary and she had been considered dead for almost five years because of the fact that six months after she disappeared her digivice showed up in her boss's office and it glowed green before breaking up into pieces what no one knew was that in reality she was between both worlds sort of in a digital phase and actually a year after she went missing and six months after she was considered dead she managed to get to the safety of the internet, though she was still in danger because the new enemy could also be in the internet at any given point she was safer than in the actual between worlds section which almost killed her

"hey boss we got ourselves another virus"

"how's the new kid?"

"like all the others who tried to take that station cracking severely under the pressure and doing more harm than good"

"hey guys it's another virus digimon that the digidestined have been dealing with for a good hour it seems"

(groans) "can't those kids get a break? I mean yeah school was closed five years ago when the war started but they don't have to deal with attacks that happen daily"

"looks that's just the way life is right now boss"

suddenly from Mary's old station there was a cry of frustration and then a very familiar phrase

"that's it I quite you guys can handle digimon and multiple regular viruses without me I'm through"

and with that the new person leaves like all the others before him that tried to take Mary's station

"looks like that's another one gone"

"yep I don't know how we're going to keep that station filled for more than a month"

"we'll figure it out somehow"

well suddenly the internet activity changed on them and they saw a regular human fighting alongside the digimon because it was visible on the computer screen

"watch out Parasimon, Plantmon go to the left, everyone else take the right flank and wait for my signal then attack all together"

and so that's exactly what happens. In the real world something also happens the broken digivice the boss kept on his person at all times started to glow and piece itself back together

"uh boss what is that thing and what's it doing?"

"it can't be…can it?"

and then the digivice went into the nearest computer screen and they saw a weird digimon that they had never seen before but apparently the sole human in the internet had

"Pakelamon you're ok"

"what about you? I thought you dead too"

"look let's settle this later shall we, we got…whoa, we got a digimon to obliterate"

"but…"

"sorry but while it may be an actual digimon it's been taken over by a very powerful virus not to mention the fact that it's serving the new 'master' of the digital world"

"I understand, Pakelamon digivolve to PatAngmon"

well with PatAngmon in the battle things started to look up, until he was taken down by a powerful attack at that time to keep him from being destroyed the human went to PatAngmon and merged with him somehow. Several hours later the battle had finished and the human had separated from the digimon and all the digimon had left the internet but the human hadn't, but she would soon enough thanks to Genai

"Genai it's been a while"

"yes it has Mary, yes it has, I'm here to give you a portal to the real world"

"that'll be great"

and so she sees her exit out of the internet and it turns out to be her old job. In the real world they notice the screen getting brighter and having seen the digidestined enter and exit the digital world from their computers lots of times over the past five years they knew to get out of the way of the computer which they did and the person landed flat on the floor but ok


	4. Chapter 4

(groans) "ok note to self, never try and run at a portal it give you an uncontrolled exit later"

"um who are you?"

"that's my question"

"the name's John"

"John…than that means this place is…how long boss?"

"um what?"

"how long?"

"I'm sorry miss I don't understand the question"

"how long have I been gone?"

"look I don't know who you are but if you don't leave now I'm calling security to escort you out of the building"

"boss look at me, just look at me and think about who I look like"

he takes a good look and then gasps in surprise

"Mary…is that you?"

"yeah boss, it's me, I'm home"

the others are shocked and John butts into the conversation

"you can't be Mary because Mary's been dead for almost five years now"

"five years…I've been gone five years?"

"yes, six months after you disappeared your digivice showed up in my office and glowed green and then broke in half, six months later the war against the newest threat to the digital world went public in the real world and I had to explain why I didn't give up on you being alive until six months after your disappearance"

"so they've been at war with the newest enemy for five years and no one's helped them deal with it?"

"well the older generations of digidestined do what they can but for one thing it's not a lot that they can do and for another the younger generation seems to have in mind that having help from the older generation means a sign of weakness"

"stupid, egotistical, inexperienced idiots! I've told them tons of times before my disappearance that if something major happens they're going to need all the help they can get"

"looks like they never listened to you"

"and in all reality they should've because even though I wasn't with them while they were learning and training in the digital world I  _so_  had seniority over them with me being the permanent digidestined"

"look let's just say that things are bad right now and get over it"

"right"

and with that things got back to normal or well as normal as life could be with the entire world at war with a super powerful evil digimon

"so how are the kids today?"

(groans) "they aren't listening to us it's as if they're in a trance that they've been stuck in for five years, ever since they heard about your disappearance and then your death Mary"

"don't tell me let me guess the trance includes but is not limited to evil digimon, people in danger from digimon and any and all references that remind them of me"

"exactly"

"perfect, well is Wizardmon at least there to help them out?"

"yes he's at almost every battle and if he's not at the battle it's because he's either healing from severe injuries from another battle or helping evacuation of the area that the battle is taking place in"

"well that's good to hear"

well suddenly they hear an explosion and see a digimon attacking the city

"great another attack"

"this isn't going to end well because I followed the new kids and their digimon are pretty sure that they saw an illusion in the internet so they still think me dead"

"it'll be hard to convince them otherwise"

"true but maybe Wizardmon can help me convince them I'm alive"

"if we can find him"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"um remember the internet incident when you came home?"

"yes"

"and remember how Wizardmon wasn't there even though you know he's alive?"

"what about it?"

"um he went missing two days before that incident"

"he's missing, he's missing!?"

"yes he's missing"

"he's missing and you choose  _now_  to tell me?"

"sorry but things have been so crazy with your return and actually getting work done that we never thought about telling you"

"you'd better hope that things end well today because I essentially can't go back into battle until it's been confirmed by the kids that I'm alive, the older digidestined should be able to help even if the kids don't want any but not me"

well suddenly the boss came out of his office holding a hat and a note which Mary reads out loud

"Mary it's good to see that you're actually alive, I'm dealing with some complex issues in the digital world right now so I can't help with the battles but I sent my hat to let the kids know that I'm still alive"

with the note having been read everyone actually relaxed a bit because they knew that they'd see Wizardmon would be seen again soon. Three days later the screen in front of Mary glowed so she got out of the way and Wizardmon showed up

"hey Wizardmon it's been a while"

"it certainly has Mary"

"listen I can't join the battle until you help convince the kids that I'm alive because even their digimon believed they saw an illusion when we fought in the internet"

"it should be easy because they listen to me whenever we fight…most of the time"

"that doesn't instill a whole lot of confidence Wizardmon"

"sorry but it's the truth they think that since they've been fighting a war for five years they know everything they need to know to fight"

"I'm about to show them that they still have a lot to learn, but it won't go well if they still think I'm dead"

"well you have been gone for five years"

"I know that Wizardmon but I'm back now and I'm ready to fight with more than just the computer due to strong viruses on computers that need to be stopped"

"we have to wait until the next battle but I promise I'll do my best to convince them that it's really you"

"thanks Wizardmon"

a few days later there was yet another battle but this time it was worse than before because it was where Mary used to work at least according to the kids it's where Mary used to work as for Mary herself she had been fighting both normal and digital viruses all day when suddenly the virus attacks stopped and she looked out the window to see an evil digimon

"great this is  _so_  not my day"

"get over it and get to work Mary we have a building to save"

"true it's probably because of all the damage we've been doing lately"

"yeah if another digital virus comes up we'll be able to handle it you just take care of the big guy out there"

"is Wizardmon at the battle?"

"no Mary I'm right here waiting for you"

she looks at her exit door for the roof and sees him

"why aren't you at battle?"

"because I had other concerns and then this came up"

"fine let's just go"

and so she goes to the roof and calls out Pakelamon and then PatAngmon and starts to fight meanwhile the kids that had missed her for five years were having a hard time dealing with her digimon suddenly appearing again

"great it's the illusion again"

"just ignore it and fight the new Devimon"

"right"

suddenly they hear a familiar and welcomed voice

"magical game"

"Wizardmon you're here good ignore the illusion and then if it's still there send it away from our memories"

"I…can't do that…guys because…it's not…an illusion…Mary is…really back…and she's…fighting"

when they hear that everyone on the side of good goes into shock and then fights back with even more energy knowing that they had an old friend back in the fight. Three hours later the battle ended and every digidestined involved in the fight was back together again

"why didn't you come back to us sooner Mary?"

"I'm sorry Josh but I was taken captive by our enemy and put in the space between the digital world and the real world until I made my way to the internet and then I stayed there until I was able to return home with the help of Gennai"

"it's good to have you back"

"it's good to be back even with the blasted war we're in, however there's something I'm not too pleased about"

"what is it?"

"what was my job talking about when they told me you don't accept any help and even with Wizardmon it's reluctant and you don't listen to him very well?"

"look you've been gone for five years so I'll forgive you for that statement but what's going on is that we've been fighting the enemy publicly for five years and even a little bit before that as well, so we know how to fight the enemy a lot better than people think we do and we don't need any help from anybody even you even if you  _are_  the permanent digidestined"

and with that the group leaves them having clearly declared themselves solo and not willing to work with anyone

"I'm at an end Mary I keep trying to get them to work as a team like they used too but I can't"

"Wizardmon when  _exactly_  did they all start acting like this?"

"three days after you mysteriously disappeared, they said that they were going to find you even if it took them their entire lives"

"Wizardmon, have you ever noticed if they've been under a spell this entire time?"

"what makes you think there's a spell?"

"the reports I've gotten are that they've been in a trance since my disappearance and from what I've gathered it only got worse once they heard of my death"

"I never detected a spell whenever I was with them all these years"

"I understand that but could the spell either be powerful enough, subtle enough or placed in a place that you never expected making it impossible for you to detect?"

"you know you may be right Mary, let's check them again"

and so Mary somehow managed to convince them to meet up with her and then all seven were quickly knocked out by Wizardmon and he actually manages to detect the spell

"you were right Mary they did have a spell on them and it's a combination of the fact that it happened in the digital world, being subtle, and also it's affecting an area of the brain that shouldn't be affected"

"get the spell out of them Wizardmon I want the old kids back"

"with pleasure"

and so he easily takes care of the spell and the kids all wake up very confused and are shocked to see Mary alive

"Mary…but how?"

"I'll tell you later but for now what's the last thing you remember?"

"we were fighting Devimon, a servant of Myotismon when something hit us one by one the next thing I know we're hear"

"wait Josh I vaguely remember the fact that we kept fighting the enemy all these years and that school was closed because of the fights"

"ok why did you guys go to the digital world in the first place when you lost most of your memories?"

"to look for you"

"you never would've found me I was between the two worlds somehow and it took five years for me to be freed by Genai"

"wait there's something else I remember after that fight we started to distance ourselves from everyone except Wizardmon and then six months later when we heard of your apparent death we distanced ourselves even more and lately we've been very argumentative about the fact that we can take care of ourselves having been in the war for five years"

"all of that is true but for now just relax and try not to force yourselves to remember anything you would only do more harm than good"

and so over the next several days they dealt with the war still continuing and also returning back to normal with letting people help them out when it was needed everyone was glad that they were back. Three years after Mary returned and eight years after the war began it finally ended but at a price, Mary was killed in the final battle against Myotismon due to the fact that she prevented Wizardmon from taking a hit and she was buried on earth with honors but she was also honored in the digital world. There never again was a permanent digidestined but it seemed that at times the previous generation or some of the previous generation helped the new generation unless digidestined weren't needed then they were basically forgotten about except in stories and legends until the stories became true again and new digidestined were needed to protect both the digital world and the real world. During all those years though one job never changed, it always fought normal easy to handle computer viruses, but whenever it was needed, whenever evil rose up again they took on a completely new job, they fought virus digimon to keep them from damaging the real world as badly as they good, all because of one person Mary the only permanent digidestined


End file.
